True Love's Snuggles
by emyy250
Summary: Not a new story. This is from Paws and Claws. I just decided it needed its own space. I'm not deleting the original. Third ship is Lophie. With an extended ending. A king gets his kids pets and then something unusual happens.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Third Person

Once upon a time, there was a widowed king and his three adopted kids. One would take his throne; the others would be married off. But that was awhile off. Right now, he was trying to teach his kids responsibility by getting them a pet. Each pet needed to suit the child and enhance their life. Princess Sophie, a smart yet slightly unused to others, would get a puppy. Puppies need exercise and outside time. Prince Dante was a better-rounded child, having the beginnings of a tactician as well as a good fighter and being a polite young man, was much harder to decide for. In the end, King Metz decided it would be best if the boy expanded his knowledge of the world and chose a black panther.

The eldest of the three was Prince Montehue, a competitive and strong natured young man. He often tried to be better than his brother, and while it stemmed from a good place, it was worrying to have the two boys try to outdo each other all the time. And also made Montehue a bit boastful. He sprained his ankle just last week trying to climb a tree to prove he could climb higher than Dante. He could walk now, but had trouble, not that he was going to say so. Injuries like this were almost as common as the competitions that he started. Perhaps a rabbit would be best.

Third Person End

Sophie's POV

"Dad, why are we here?" I stared at the puppies trying to get over the gate to play with us.

"You're getting a puppy." He told me.

"A puppy?" I asked.

"Yes, come on and meet them." He opened the gate carefully and let me in. All the puppies jumped on me, trying to get me to play. I petted a couple. One of them, a yellow boy, was very insistent on getting my attention.

He jumped over the others to get me to notice him and barked. Then he tried to drag a toy over to have me throw it, but tripped. I giggled. Then he wanted pets so I petted him. And he gave me kisses, which was a little icky, but I knew he wasn't trying to be. He was cute and very nice.

"I want this one," I held the yellow boy up. He licked my face, "Ew."

"Good choice, Princess. He will be your best friend." The lady selling the puppies said. Dad gave the lady money and we left.

Sophie's POV End

Dante's POV

"Ok, Dante, open your eyes." Dad told me and I did.

A large black cat was lying on the ground in front of me like from those stories from faraway lands. It had pretty yellow eyes. A lady was there with the cat, "I'll help you train her. She will be loyal and love you, Prince Dante, by the time we're through."

"Ok." I said.

We stayed for a bit and I got to pet the cat. She was nice. I didn't want to scare her so I petted her a lot. Maybe we'll get to play another day.

Dante's POV End

Montehue's POV

"Dad, this isn't the market." I said as we went down a cottage's pathway.

"We're getting your pet." He smiled at me.

"But I want-" I got cut off.

"Montehue. Not everything is a competition with Dante. You're going to choose a nice bunny and-" He told me.

"A rabbit?! Why couldn't Sophie get the rabbit?" I exclaimed.

"She needs to go outside more." He said simply.

"But I like dogs…" I frowned.

"You can still play with Lok, but you're getting a rabbit and that's final." He said sternly.

"… Fine." I huffed.

We knocked on the door and a lady opened it, "You must be Prince Montehue. I'm sure you'll find a nice companion from my warren."

"Um, maybe?" I looked at Dad. He shrugged.

We walked inside and there were a lot of rabbits, "Now, take your time. There are some shy ones here, but they'll come around once they figure out you want a friend."

I looked at all the rabbits. Some didn't like me at all. Others were disinterested. We looked over the furry animals several times and none of them spoke to me. The lady got us something to drink and let us sit on the couch.

Montehue's POV End

Lady's POV

"Tersly, you need to go meet Montehue. I know you're afraid, but this is your only chance. I don't think he'll wait much longer," I told him. He whined, "I can't make him take you." I frowned. I knew it was going to be hard for him after living with my rabbits for so long.

He went to the living room.

Lady's POV End

Montehue's POV

A red furred rabbit came up to me and started running around my feet, "Dad, what's he doing?"

"I think he wants attention." He watched as the rabbit jumped on the couch and bonked his nose against me.

"He wants you to pet him. He really likes you." The lady came back with our drinks.

"Ok?" He rested his head on the couch and waited for me to pet him. I did a couple times and then stopped to drink. He nipped me. I frowned at him.

"He wants more attention. He doesn't want to hurt you." She explained.

"What do you think, Monty?" Dad asked.

"I don't know yet." I petted the bunny again.

Dad and the lady talked while I sat and got bored. The bunny followed me as I walked around again. It was nice. He followed me back as Dad called.

"So, what do you think of him?" He asked.

"I guess I'll take this one." I picked him up. He was behaving.

"Good choice, your Highness. I'm glad he gets a good home." The lady nodded. We left after Dad paid her.

Montehue's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Wake up call

A couple years later

Dante's POV

The woman with blue hair and yellow eyes cuddled up to me. I smiled and held her. We were on a hill looking up at the night sky.

"Dante?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Next time, I choose where we go." She looked up at me.

"As long as it's not that weird forest again." I smirked.

"Of course." She snuggled deeper into my chest. I stroked her silky soft hair and kissed her head.

"Guards, guards!" Sophie cried, waking me up.

"Sophie!" I scrambled out of bed and ran to her room.

She was out of her bed and pointing at something in her bed. I followed her finger and saw a blond boy about her age in the bed. He was sleeping soundly. He was also naked.

"Soph, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I went to bed with Lok and when I woke up, this boy was in my bed!" She wailed.

"It's ok." I hugged her.

"What's going on?" Dad woke up and heard the commotion.

"There's a boy in my bed!" She told him.

"What? Oh. We better get him some clothes." He said.

"I think I can get him something." I said and left.

When I came back, the boy was awake and trying to get to Sophie. Montehue was keeping him away. Dad was covering her eyes. Sophie was confused and a bit scared.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"I was trying to find Lok when he woke up and tried to hug me!" Sophie sniffed.

"I'M LOK!" The boy shouted like he'd been trying to say something for a bit.

"But Lok's a puppy." Montehue frowned.

"I was, but Sophie broke the curse." He cleared his throat.

"Curse?" Dad asked him.

"An evil witch lady cursed me and my friends because we wanted barrow herbs in wintertime." He explained.

"What was the curse exactly?" Dad had me give the blond my old clothes.

"Um, I don't really remember, but we were going be animals until our true loves let us sleep in their bed for a hundred nights. This must mean Sophie's my true love!" He smiled happily.

"A-are you the boy from my dreams?" She asked him.

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"I'm dressed now so you can look." He told her. Dad uncovered her eyes.

She gasped, "It is you!"

"I need to talk with Lady S. She'll know if he's telling the truth. Come… Lok." Dad called and he obeyed.

"Bye bye!" He waved to us.

"Bye?" We waved.

Dad and the boy were gone a long time. We went to our morning lessons after breakfast. Around lunchtime, they returned and Dad told us that Lok was put under a curse and that it was true love that had broken it. Lok wanted to cuddle with Sophie, but she made him sit next to her and taught him how to eat after we realized he forgot how to.

"This is much better than dog food!" Lok said.

"Don't talk and eat!" Sophie scolded.

"Sorry." He swallowed.

"You remember eating dog food?" I frowned.

"I kinda remember being a puppy. It gets hazy before I met Sophie. I mostly remember the end part. When is playtime?" He asked.

"Um, soon." Dad told him.

"Good." Lok smiled and continued to eat with Sophie's help.

We played with Lok. He wanted us to throw a stick and he would fetch it. We did that for a little bit before Sophie got a ball instead and Lok really liked the ball even though he tried to put it in his mouth. Dad called me over when the others were busy.

"Dante, Lok said he had two people with him the night he got cursed. He said one was named Zhalia." He waited.

"With blue hair and yellow eyes?" I asked.

"He did mention blue hair." He pursed his lips.

"I think Zhalia's my true love. I… I've been dreaming about a girl my age and she acts like Zhalia, but not a, you know, panther." I explained.

"Let me know if Montehue mentions anything. You know how he is about this stuff." He smiled.

"Will do," I smiled back, "Hey, uh, who's the third person?"

"Well, it's a redhead named…Tersly." Dad sighed a little.

"Like Tersly the bunny Tersly? With red fur Tersly?" I asked.

"Yes, most likely. Dante, I'm afraid that Montehue won't break the curse if he thinks that I won't approve or something. He's never said anything about being set up with Scarlet." He shrugged, defeated and exhausted.

"Uh, he says they don't click right. He finds her pretty, but not that pretty. He wants to keep trying though." I admitted.

"Stubborn as always." Dad chuckled.

"Maybe they don't click right because Tersly's his true love." I said.

"Probably. If you could subtly bring up those dreams or nudge him in the right direction, that'd be great." He asked of me.

"I might have to shove him, but we'll get him there." I reassured.

I rejoined the others and we played some more until afternoon lessons and pet time. Lok stayed with Dad. He was sad that Sophie was leaving him, but she reassured him she'd be back. At dinner, we had to help Lok eat his food without spilling all over. Luckily, it wasn't soup. Then we had playtime with our pets, not Sophie. She was too busy being cuddled by Lok. Zhalia held me down a couple times to lick my hair. She liked doing that. I wore her out and was taking her to my room when I passed Montehue's room.

"Tersly, I don't want to play this game now. Almost… WHY don't you want be in your cage?" He growled.

"Zhalia, stay," I told her and went into my brother's room, "Montehue, what's going on?"

"Tersly doesn't want to go in his cage. He was doing so good for awhile too." He frowned as he saw Tersly on his bed, pulling at his sheets.

"How long has this been happening?" I asked.

"Remember when I got sick for a couple weeks?" He asked.

"Yeah. He wanted to be with you." I added.

"Well, I'm starting to think that was a mistake," Tersly thumped his foot against the bed, "No, Tersly, you don't sleep there."

"Maybe he wants some cuddle time." I said innocently.

"But we just did that this afternoon." He tried to grab Tersly, but the rabbit jumped off of his bed and ran.

"Why don't you try it for tonight?" I suggested.

"What? No." Montehue looked at me. Tersly snuck onto the bed again and was pushing the pillow to his likening.

"How do you normally get him back into his cage?" I asked.

"Normally, he's not this persistent and goes back in after a few tries." He frowned.

"Look, he clearly wants your attention. Why not pacify him a little then put him in his cage?" I said.

"I guess that might work." He shrugged.

"Let me know if it works." I left and went to bed with Zhalia.

Dante's POV End

Montehue's POV

"Ok, Ters, this isn't an every night thing, got it?" I told him as I petted him. He wagged his tail in defiance, "I mean it."

He loved the attention I was giving him and would nip me when I paused. I don't know why he gets so naughty at bedtime. He behaves every other time of day. I was get blurry eyed and sleepy when I decided to put him back in his cage. I felt him lick me as I suddenly fell asleep.

I was in the clearing not too far from the castle. There was a picnic set out before me and a man with red hair and glasses sitting on the blanket and smiling at me, "Hi, Monty. Do you want to join me?" He asked shyly.

Montehue's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Dreams

Montehue's POV

"I-I…" I stammered.

"Do you not want a picnic?" He frowned.

"No, it's-it's just I haven't seen you in awhile. I thought you disappeared." I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to leave so suddenly." He apologized.

"It's ok, Bookworm." I said.

"Come sit down." He invited. I sat. He handed me some food and I ate.

"So, um, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He smiled.

"That's good. I'm good." I nodded.

"Is your family doing well?" He wondered.

"Well, my sister's dog turned into a human. That was weird. Apparently, he's her true love and there are two more people who were turned into animals." I shrugged.

"What was the curse?" He asked, interested.

"Uh, they were supposed to be animals forever unless their true love let them sleep in their beds for a long time." I thought.

"Don't you and your brother have pets too?" He asked.

"What are you saying? That our pets are cursed too?" I looked at him.

"Well, it's no coincidence that you're royalty and your true loves got cursed." He said.

"I guess so." I shrugged again.

"Monty?" The redhead looked at me.

"Yeah?" I hummed.

"Did you miss me?" He waited.

"Of course I did." I smiled, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Mo-Monty?" He asked.

"It's alright, Bookworm." I reassured him.

We stayed like that for a bit until I felt the smaller man press his lips to my neck and he started kissing me, making his way up to my lips, then realizing what he had he done, "I'm sorry! I, um, I just-"

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted me?" I asked before kissing him on the lips, leaning back until we were lying on the grass. It felt so right.

He responded as soon as he realized I truly meant what I was implying. He was eager to please me, letting me control the kiss and deepen it when I wanted. He shivered at my touch. He moaned a little as I slid my hand up his shirt and took it off then my own. He blushed when he saw me.

"Wow." He awed. Years of training and physical actives had their advantages.

I smiled and started kissing him again. I felt my hand get tangled in his hair as he readjusted himself to be able to kiss better, straddling me. He bit my bottom lip and I couldn't help but moan. His hands wandered slowly at first, but bolder as time when on, his hands gentle but electric. His body pressed against mine, I could feel his hot breath and every move to keep up with my pace and it was addicting. I wanted him and I tugged at his belt.

"W-wait, Monty," He panted and looked me in the eyes, "I want our first time to be special."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I- I can't really explain, but now's not it. I'm sorry." He shrunk back.

"Bookworm, it's ok if you're not ready." I kissed his forehead.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Montehue?" Someone shook me and I reluctantly opened my eyes. It was Dante.

"What is it?" I sleepily asked.

"You missed breakfast." He told me.

"I did?" I sat up and realized Tersly was still with me.

"Yeah, I've been trying to wake you up for awhile." He explained.

"Oh, my bad," I yawned and carried Tersly to his cage after letting him use the box, "It was weird. I was cuddling Tersly like you suggested and when I was going to put him back, I fell asleep all the sudden."

"Really?" Dante looked surprised.

"Yeah." I nodded.

We went downstairs and Dad was waiting for us, "Montehue, what happened? It's not like you to miss a meal."

"I don't know. Tersly was being stubborn last night and wouldn't go in his cage so Dante suggested I cuddle him. When I thought about putting him back, I fell asleep. I mean I was getting tired, but not that tired." I sat down and tried to eat.

"Montehue?" Dante asked.

"I'm… not hungry." I frowned. That picnic food couldn't have filled me up. It was dream food.

"That doesn't make any sense." Dad told me.

"Did you have any… dreams of some sort?" Dante asked slowly.

"I don't see how that helps." I said.

"Sophie talked to Lok in her dreams and I talk to Zhal-" My auburn haired sibling started to say.

"Zhalia? What about her? Wait, is she cursed too?" I asked, confused.

"I think she's my true love." He sighed.

"What's Zhalia have to do with Tersly?" I eyed him.

"Maybe he's cursed too." Dad said with a sigh directed at me.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's not." I said, taking a bite of my eggs. That man in my dreams… was my pet bunny? And he loved me? Actually, truly loved me and wanted to be with me?

"Montehue." Dante frowned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're lying." He told me sternly.

"Is that why you were asking about my dreams?" I retorted.

"Dante, knock it off! Montehue, calm down. This is a lot to process. Let your brother eat in peace." Dad told my younger brother.

"I'll be around." He said forebodingly and left.

"Montehue, I love you, you know that, right?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I only chose Scarlet because I thought you two would hit it off and…" He paused, "But if Tersly is your true love, that's fine. I want you to be happy."

"I'm not gay, Dad. I like girls." I huffed.

"Maybe not gay then, bisexual?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not talking to you about this." I looked away.

"Montehue…" He frowned.

"Please?" I asked, "This is already weird."

"We'll talk when you're ready." He let me eat what little I could.

I felt like a teenager again: awkward and a little scared. I thought maybe if I got with Scarlet, these confusing feeling would go away. They hadn't. I had no idea Tersly was real so I thought, "Why not indulge these fantasies and wants?" Instead, I found myself getting attached to man in my dreams and secretly hoping I could have him. But now that it was possible, it terrified me.

Dante was worried about me and kept an eye on me all day. It confused Lok and Sophie a little, but they thought I was sick. Tersly sensed my distress and got stressed himself so I tried my best to calm down for him. He was a cute bunny, but he wasn't supposed to be. I could break the curse on him and finally get that pet wolf I always wanted. Bunnies were nice, but I wanted something I could roughhouse with. But that meant having Tersly in my life for real.

Tersly behaved at bedtime and let me put him in his cage. I think he knew my conflict was about him. I needed to talk to him, but not now. I had a fitful sleep that night.

Montehue's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Zhalia

Dante's POV

I woke up and felt a slender arm over my chest. I looked and a beautiful woman lying next to me. I knew that she was probably naked so I covered her with a blanket, "Zhalia?" I whispered.

"Ugh." She groaned and put her hand on my face to keep me quiet.

"Zhalwuh." I said through her hand.

"Nooo." She took her hand away and laid her head on my shoulder.

I exhaled in amusement and let her be. I finally got to hold her in my arms. It was a good day. Dad came to see why I hadn't gotten out of bed yet and saw Zhalia with me. He smiled as he left to fetch her some clothes. She was slow to wake, but hunger got the best of her like it had before. She rubbed her eyes and it was the cutest thing ever.

"What're you lookin' at?" She tried to growl, but ended up yawning.

"You." I smiled.

"Whatever, dork." She kissed my cheek.

We went down to a late breakfast after Dad got her clothes. She tried eating by herself and did better than Lok, but it was still a struggle. I tried to help, but got hissed at. So I let Zhalia figure it out. I ate my pancakes. Lok watched us curiously.

"Come 'ere, Lok." I called and he came to me.

"Zhalia!" Lok hugged her.

"NO huggies!" She shouted.

"But Zhal…" He pouted.

"… Let me finish eating." She stuck some food in her mouth. He smiled at her.

"Dante, who's that?" Montehue walked in from his sparring to get food or something.

"Zhalia." I answered.

"Oh, um, cool." He snagged a bottle of water and tried to leave.

"Where's Tersly?" Zhalia asked him.

"My bunny?" He was still sticking with that?

"Seriously?" I looked my older brother.

"You shut it." He growled.

Lok whimpered.

"No, Lok, you're fine." Zhalia comforted him.

"I better get back to it." He slipped out.

"Montehue…" I frowned. Lok hugged me, "I'm fine, Lok." I petted his hair. He was uncertain.

"Dante, have you seen- Oh, hi." Sophie was surprised when her former puppy excitedly went up to her.

"Sophie! Where's my treats?" He asked.

"Um, those were dog treats…" She frowned.

"No more treats?" He started sniffing.

"We get human treats now." Zhalia told him.

"Yay!" He smiled widely.

"Dante, you better finish eating. You have to help get rid of Zhalia's old stuff." Dad told me.

"Ok." I said, eating. It was going to be hard work.

Dante's POV End

Montehue's POV

"Your Highness?" My mentor asked.

"What?" I frowned.

"I think you should stop for now. You're being very aggressive today." He told me.

"Ok." I sighed.

"Is anything bothering you?" He asked.

"… No," I lied. He didn't take it, "It's personal, ok?"

He hummed, satisfied. I left and reluctantly went back to my room, getting past Dante and Dad without any problems. Tersly greeted me and wanted out of his cage. I read until I couldn't ignore his tantrum anymore.

"I don't know," I told him and he lunged, "I guess I haven't let you out to roam in awhile."

I let him out and he did a binky. I smiled and we went to his playroom. I watched as he ran all around the room, played with his toys, and threw things for fun. I shouldn't have ignored him for so long. Tersly ran around and played for quite a bit before he wanted pets. I held him on my lap and petted him. He licked and honked at me a lot.

"Hey." Dante came in.

"Hey, we just had playtime." I told my brother.

"Really? I thought you were just messing around and letting Tersly watch." He grinned.

"Whatever." I snorted.

"I'm glad you're playing with him." Dante said softly with a smile.

"I need to be a good pet owner." I said.

His eyes shifted down and he hmm-ed. I frowned then Tersly bonked his nose on me so I petted him. It was tense until Zhalia came in.

"So, that's what Tersly looks like now." She said.

"Yep." I replied.

"There any reason he's still a rabbit?" She asked bluntly.

"Zhalia! That's a sensitive subject!" Dante hissed.

"I don't really let him sleep with me." I answered carefully.

"Oh, well, Lok wants to see him sometime. Sophie didn't let him when he was a puppy." She changed her topic.

"Maybe later. Tersly's kinda tuckered out now." I looked at him. He was tired, I knew him.

"I'll tell 'em." She said.

"Lok said you guys are friends." I told the blue haired lady.

"Tersly is our friend. Lok and I… I looked after him a lot as a kid. Like a babysitter, but then I kept getting invited to his house for stuff. I guess I'm a family friend?" She shrugged.

"Ok." I nodded.

They left and I took Tersly back to my room to rest. And Scarlet was waiting for me there, "Hi, Monty." She smiled.

Montehue's POV End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Scarlet

Montehue's POV

"Sc-Scarlet?" I asked sharply.

"Who else could pull off this hair?" She giggled.

Tersly had enough of her and jumped out of my arms and growled, trying to scratch her with his tiny rabbit claws. Scarlet moved out of the way as he reacted like this a few times before. I scolded him and he backed off, but was still unhappy. He rubbed his chin on me, claiming me as his. I guess he was worried that she would take me away from him before I had known he was human.

"I guess he still doesn't like me." She frowned.

"I guess not. Tersly, come." I told him and he went back into his cage quietly seething, but obeying me.

"He must think you're his mate." Scarlet said, smiling.

"Yeah…" I gulped.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." She stepped toward me and Tersly lunged.

"We better leave before he gets more wound up." I told the orange haired woman.

"You'll like me one day, Tersly." She let me take her to the kitchen.

Dante was with Zhalia again. He looked tired and hot. Zhalia was drinking some broth, or trying to. She wanted to use her tongue to scoop the hot liquid into her mouth and then used her fingers when that didn't work to satisfy her thirst, but she got upset when her "paw" got burnt.

"Zhal, you gotta-" Dante tried and got hissed at.

"Hang on," I got a plastic bowl and told her to dump the broth out of the china and into the new one then gave her some ice cubes from the freezer to stir into it, "That should make it a little better, but you better blow on it."

She did what I said carefully and lightly blew on the still very hot broth then dipped her tongue in it. Dante looked at me thankfully. He wanted her to use the spoon next to her, but that wasn't going to happen now. I guess he hadn't thought about putting ice cubes in to cool it down yet.

"Hiya, Dante. Who's your friend there?" Scarlet asked him.

"This is Zhalia, my girlfriend. She used to be my pet panther." He gestured to the cat like woman who was acting more like a cat than a woman right now.

"Oh. Oooh." She realized why Zhalia was acting weird.

"So, why'd you come here today?" I asked her.

"I wanted to pop in." She said simply.

Dante gave a thin smile in response as Zhalia stopped eating, "You're that weird lady, aren't you? The one who Dad wanted Montehue to mate with?"

"Zhalia…" I muttered, turning red.

"We're going to work on when to speak about things, Zhal." Dante shook his head, feeling unbelievably bad for me. She thought about it and wasn't exactly sure what she had done until she remembered meeting Tersly then frowned.

"He wanted Montehue to… mate with me?" Scarlet started laughing. I looked at Dante and he gave a slight shrug, "I'm sorry. It's just so bizarre hearing that." She said as her laugh died down.

"Zhalia was a panther for a long time; you'll have to forgive her strangeness," Dante told the orange haired princess. Zhalia's hair puffed up and she mrrowed in warning, "But she's very cool. And interesting." Dante added. She nuzzled Dante and he petted her hair.

"Monty, why don't we go somewhere where we can talk?" Scarlet smiled at me.

"Uh, ok." I said, letting her take my hand and I felt Dante's disapproving glare bore into the back of my skull.

Montehue's POV End


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The Clearing

Montehue's POV

Scarlet had taken me to the clearing I saw in my dream. I frowned, but said nothing, instead I was trying to find the best way to bring my new romantic… situation up. We sat on the grass and then she spoke, ending my thinking time, "I missed you."

Uh-oh, gotta tread carefully, "I'm sorry I haven't gotten to see you."

"I know. But maybe you could make it up to me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"How?" I asked as she straddled my lap and kissed me on the lips. I was stunned and that encouraged her. Maybe she thought she was a great kisser? She coaxed my mouth open and tried to slide her tongue into my mouth when I finally shook off the haze enough to try to get her to stop her sudden onslaught, but she mistook it for me wanting control.

I pushed her off me, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I know you've been trying to romantically connect with me, but it hasn't been working right. Maybe we need to try another way." She pressed her body against mine and teased me.

"Don't you think this is, uh, a little fast?" I blushed as my mind accidentally wandered too far.

"Monty, we've been courting since we were kids. Now, why don't you show me how much of a man you've become?" She purred as she pulled me back into a kiss.

I wasn't sure how not to hurt her feelings. Maybe tell her we all had our true loves cursed at once and we just found out? That she would make a good queen one day? We could have been together in another time?

While I was thinking of how to word my next sentence, Scarlet had slipped my shirt off and I felt her hands on me. They weren't like Tersly's, she was more demanding and grabby. I moaned involuntarily as she nibbled my lip. Her hands had wandered very far down and I felt an experimental touch that got bolder as I couldn't help myself and shuddered excitedly.

"You like that?" She asked huskily.

"Scarlet, I- I… Ah! Mmm." I hissed and she continued to tease and kiss me.

"I didn't know you could be so… desirable. It gets me very excited." She whispered very close to my ear in a low voice.

"Scarlet, there's something you should know." I finally got something out.

"What?" She asked.

"Um, Tersly's not a rabbit. He's a human. But was cursed by a witch to be a rabbit." I said before she could kiss me again.

"Tersly's a human?" She repeated.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I don't understand." She looked me in the eyes now.

"He's like us, me, but in a rabbit body. And he might remember part of his time as a rabbit. Lok-" I started.

"Sophie's puppy?" She asked.

"He's human now too. Like Zhalia." I wasn't sure why I hadn't mentioned her earlier.

"You think Tersly's cursed like they were?" She frowned.

"Yeah. He, um, visits me in my dreams sometimes." I looked away.

"Why?" She sat on my lap.

"I dunno. Sophie and Dante had dreams about Lok and Zhalia, too. I guess it has something with being our true loves." I shrugged.

"… As a friend?" Scarlet asked suddenly.

"What?" I frowned.

"Maybe Tersly's your platonic true love." She explained.

"Um, I don't think that's how witches work." I seriously doubted that witches thought friends were on the same level as lovers.

"How do you know it's _that_ kind of love?" She questioned.

"Um…" I blushed, "We made out?" I smiled nervously.

"But you like me." She gestured.

"I'm bisexual." I said out loud.

"Oh," She thought, "So, you really are his mate."

"I guess." I pursed my lips.

"But you also like girls." She said.

"What are you getting at?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Maybe we could hook up once in a while." She suggested.

"That feels like cheating." I pointed out.

"Not if you tell him." She said.

"I'll see." I said, fully intending on _not_ taking her up on her offer.

She got off my lap and we went back to the castle. Dante was glaring holes into me. I explained what happened after Scarlet left. He was really mad because I guess, technically, Scarlet sexually harassed me. It wasn't her fault. I wasn't fast enough to tell her about Tersly. Zhalia asked Dante if he wanted her to kill Scarlet. He said no. Lok was a little sad he didn't get to see "Carrot Lady", but I told him she'd come back some day.

Lok joined me during Tersly's playtime and he petted my bunny. Tersly was happy to see his friend. Sophie wanted him back after awhile and the blond went with her. I held Ters and he honked as I got his favorite spot. We went to bed and I cuddled Tersly.

Montehue's POV End


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Tersly

Montehue's POV

Tersly was sitting on my bed, well, more laying with me, "Monty, I wanted to tell you, but the curse-"

"Ters, it's fine." I kissed his neck. He squeaked in surprise and I smiled wickedly as I covered his face in kisses.

"Mo-Monty!" He blushed.

"I can't wait until you become human again. It's going to be so. Much. Fun. Teasing you." I kissed him until I got to his lips. He beat me to it and was very passionate this time. Not that I was complaining.

We locked lips for a good while until Tersly stopped to catch his breath, panting, "Tha-that was great."

"Of course it was." I smirked.

"C-can we cuddle now?" He asked shyly.

"Whatever you want, Bookworm." I gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled him close. And I snuggled him until morning.

Months later

I woke up and felt a weight on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Tersly, finally human, cuddled up to me. I ruffled his soft hair, smiling.

"Ters, wake up." I said quietly.

"Mo-Monty!?" He exclaimed as he realized he was human again.

"We did it." I told him.

"I never thought I'd be human again." He looked at his hand.

"Give me more credit. I would have figured it out." I huffed.

"I know. But you've always been stubborn." He kissed the corner of my mouth. It felt very good, very real.

I guided his mouth to mine then kissed him. I deepen the kiss and straddled him. Tersly let his hands roam, lightly but still with that electric touch I couldn't get enough of it, moaning softly as I pressed my body against his. He nibbled his way around my neck, sometimes biting a bit harder and leaving a mark. I gasped as I felt his hand on my inner thigh, teasing me.

"Monty, may I?" He asked, his voice reverberating on my neck, fingers toying with me in the most pleasurable way.

"Yes!" I couldn't wait any longer.

Montehue's POV End

Dante's POV

"Where's Montehue?" Lok asked.

"He's busy." I heard… noises coming from his room and thought it best to leave quickly.

"He's having sex with Tersly." Zhalia said honestly. She must have heard them too…

"Zhalia!" Sophie gasped, horrified.

"So, he's not going to eat yet?" It blew right over his head.

"No, but don't eat his food!" Sophie smacked his hand as he went for the sausage patty.

"But…" He made puppy dog eyes at her.

"Lok, I'll get more for you." Dad got Lok another patty to eat. He was probably as uncomfortable as Sophie was with Zhalia's outburst. She didn't sugarcoat things like we did.

We ate quietly until Montehue and Tersly came down. Then it got awkward. Zhalia naturally spoke up, "You guys reek. Go take a shower."

"Good morning to you too, Zhalia." Montehue ate his breakfast.

"Good morning." Tersly waved. He was wearing one of Monty's shirts and hopefully, boxers. But the shirt was huge on him.

"What would you like, Tersly?" Dad asked.

"Um, eggs and toast please. Maybe a pancake. I don't want to eat too much meat yet." He said nervously.

"I understand." Dad filled his plate and gave it to him.

We finished breakfast and Dad made the announcement that we were all engaged now so there was no need to send suitors or maidens anymore. Tersly was surprised, but Montehue said he wasn't going to lose his true love after such ordeal. Lok wanted to go on a family picnic so we did. We had to find some better fitting clothes for Tersly and then we left. We had a nice time. Zhalia liked lounging in the shade.

A few months later, Montehue purposed to Tersly. He said yes and then we had to go through a hassle of a royal wedding. I found a good learning experience. I promised Zhalia we would have a private ceremony first. Lok wanted to be the ring bear. Zhalia and Lok went on Tersly's side along with Lok's family. They had found us after Dad showed our true loves to the kingdom. They were really happy to have their son back. It was a nice ceremony. Then they went on their honeymoon. Dad said that we had to wait 6 months before we could purpose. Weddings were hard work.

Lok and Sophie were next and Sophie insisted on having everything just right. Montehue asked if his wedding was this bad, I told him that Sophie _had_ to have the most royal of royal weddings because she was the princess. His was moderately royal.

I purposed to Zhalia on the first snow of winter. She made me get up off the ground to put the ring on. Then she hugged and kissed me. We went inside and told Dad. He let us had the small ceremony on Chirstmas. Lok's family was invited again. Sandra helped Zhalia with bride stuff. I was waiting for her when she came down the aisle in her pretty white dress. She was beautiful. I wanted to kiss her right then, but I don't think Dad would have been happy. We exchanged vows and finally got to kiss. It felt great. Zhalia was smiling at me the whole night.

She, however, was less happy when we had to do the big wedding for kingdom. Dad tried to ease her frustrations, but it was no use. We had our second wedding; Zhalia calls it the fake one, and then I got crowned king after we got back from our honeymoon.

Dante's POV End


End file.
